The Best Moments
by xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx
Summary: When Aang leaves Katara,who gives her a shoulder to cry on? ZUKO! Drabbles of Events in an important/serious relationship. Very romantic/fluffy. PLEASE READ IF U LIKE MY OTHER STORIES   ZUTARA WEEK 2010!   Summary stinks! Read if u care!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for Zutara Week! Enjoy!

The Best Moments

Zuko's POV

The Question

I looked outside and there she was. Katara was on her room's balcony, looking at the view. A year ago, Katara broke up with him. He was worried that they wouldn't be able to maintain a long distance relationship while he saved the world. Katara thought she would be able to, but Aang wouldn't let her try. Ever since then, she has been living here, at the Palace. She hasn't been able to go back to the South Pole because traveling the world reminded her of Aang. She is always looking sad, but I'm not sure why.

I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I could tell she was tearing up. She kept staring at the sunset and I stood next to her.

"Today was the day they left me." They?

"He left with me at my time of sadness."

"Out of the 7 anniversaries that she has been gone, last year was the worst." I searched my mind, trying to remember who she was talking about.

"He left me...on my mother's death day..." Tears were escaping down her face and she turned to look at me. I handed her a tissue, and she wiped her tears with it. She came closer to me and leaned her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and stroked her back. She pulled away, walked into her bedroom, and I followed.

"I-I'm sorry Zuko. Something just came over me." She said wiping her face. We both sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay. I kinda liked it." She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like you." She just stared. "The reason I came in here, was to ask you something."

"What is it?" I thought of what to say.

"You're smart, beautiful, and one of the best things that's ever happened to me." She blushed and said,"What do you want exactly?"

"You as my girlfriend." She gasped as most people would, and there was silence as I waited for a reply.

"I don't know what to say." How about yes? "Z-Zuko...I like you too..."

"Is that a yes or a maybe?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Definitely a 'yes'!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Moments

Katara's POV

First Date

"You ready to go?" Zuko asked as he walked into my room. We were going to our secret hillside and have a picnic for our first date.

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course. I got the food."he said holding up the picnic basket. I took his hand as we walked to through the palace. Finally we got out of there. It took us about 30 minutes because the annoying servants kept stopping us. We leave the palace gates and all the girls crushing on Zuko say,"Awwww," as Zuko puts his arm around my waist.

They stared at us until we left their sight and we walk around the perimeter of the palace until we reach the back. We set up the picnic area then we sit on the blanket. We do all our romantic stuff when it is sunset. That's when he asked me out. I pick up the bowl of noodles and start eating, along with Zuko. After what seemed like a long time, Zuko finally said with a smirk,"Time for desert?"

"Sure." We both had the same idea. I looked at him and he attacked me with a surprise kiss, pushing me down on my back. He lay almost on top of me and we make out until I turn over and get on top of him. We stop kissing and we stare at each other. Zuko starts to chuckle and I join him. Without him looking, I take some frosting off the cupcakes we were gonna eat, and put it on my finger. Still laughing I take the frost in wipe it on his nose. I giggle as Zuko tries to do the same. But I get up and run around making him chase me.

Finally, he catches me, and traps me in his arms. "Gotcha.." he whispers. I look up at him, and I gaze upon his golden eyes not noticing the kisses he gives me.

We go back to to the picnic area and lay down on the blanket. I snuggle close and rest my head on his chest. He holds my hand and we watch the sunset.

* * *

(Zuko's POV)

This is the best time I've probably ever had. The chasing, the eating, the love... I look down at Katara, who seems to be asleep. I nudge her a little and say,"Katara, it's getting late."

" 5 more minutes..." she says, falling back asleep.

I sigh, and pick her up, setting her on her feet. She doesn't look as tired as she did before, so I hold her close and stare in her dark blue eyes. Probably wondering what I was waiting for, she kissed me, ending the best first date ever...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know Zutara week is over, but i need to finish dis story so...enjoy!

The Best Moments

Zuko's POV

Yes? or No?

"Hey Zuko," Katara says.

"Hi."

"Happy Valentines Day."

"You too."

"I have something for you." As she walks away, I look at the small box in my hand. I should wait for tonight to give it to her... Will she want it?

Of course she will...

What if she thinks we're moving too fast?

We've been dating for a year...

What if she says no?

She won't...

She walks back over to me and hands me a heart-shaped pillow. On the pillow are the Chinese characters for 'I love you'

"I- I love you too." I say pulling her close to me for a kiss.

"Excuse me sire." A servant says.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Delivery sir." he says before bowing and walking away.

I step away from Katara and walk out the door to get the package for our last date as girlfriend and boyfriend...

* * *

We are now at our secret hillside for our date and Katara is looking eager to get her present. We are laying on a blanket, like our first date. I take the small box and take out a traditional fire nation engagement ring, with a fire ruby crystal in the middle of surrounding diamonds. I secretly slip a engagement ring on her finger. She picks up her hand and sits up, looking at it. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Katara, will you marry me?"I ask.

She stands up with me and she throws her arms around my neck, contacting my lips with hers. I kiss her back and put my arms on her waist. She pulls away and looks at me.

"Yes," she answers faintly. I kiss her again and she locks her lips with mine. Time passes and I stop the kiss. Staring into her eyes, I wish her,"Happy Valentines Day, my love."


End file.
